Dracula (Illuminati)
Info Dracula was a Grand General in The Illuminati. He has a history of brutally defeating his opponents. Dracula is a minor antagonist in Tales of The Omniverse. History It is unknown where Dracula came from but he was one of Warlord's top generals. When Warlord created the rank of grand general, Dracula was promoted. Dracula became the most feared Grand General. He had his own warship named Vampire. Near the end of the second reality war, Dracula was with Grand General Jered and Grand General Steve in an attempt to shut down a major resistance. When news of Warlord's death reached the grand generals, Jered gave the order to return to the core. Dracula wished to remain and kill everyone but he was forced to return. Return Upon returning to the core, Dracula was very eager to go after Ultimate Warrior with Supreme Hunter for revenge. However, Supreme Hunter didn't want a sadist with him so Jered assigned Grand General Steve with the task of going with Supreme Hunter. Return of Marlus Dracula helped fight against The empire of Eternal Darkness. At one point, Dracula fought off 12 enemy soldiers and killed them all even though he was shot multiple times. Dracula survived the entire battle and witnessed Marlus retreat. Alignment When the Illuminati forces were split between following Grand General Jered or Supreme Hunter, Dracula chose to follow Supreme Hunter's leadership. Once Jered was killed by Evil Wardrone and the members who chose to follow Jered returned to following Supreme Hunter, Supreme Hunter arranged for the Illuminati and Reality Warriors to join forces. The plan was to make the Illuminati a force of good and help other universes. Dracula wanted to conquer other universe. As he was making a speech about war, Lord Steinbeck used his staff to disintegrate Dracula. However, it was later revealed that Dracula faked his death and that the whole event was staged. Continued conquest Following secret orders from Supreme Hunter, Grand General Dracula continued to invade other universes. He even attacked the world of Ultimate Warrior which lead to an investigation. The investigation revealed that the Illuminati had not become a force of good. Sins of the Past Grand General Dracula accompanied Lord Steinbeck on mission to destroy Team C.R.A.Z.Y. after Dracula released Reptoraptor from prison. Dracula went with Grand General Tony on board Devastator. Dracula and Tony went with Steinbeck to the universe that the members of C.R.A.Z.Y. were in. Dracula failed to notice that Sheogorath was not present. After a short ground battle that lead to Ultimate Warrior escaping to the Shivering Isles with the rest of the team, Dracula was beamed back to his warship. Dracula was with the rest of the Illuminati attack fleet when they invaded the Shivering Isles. Dracula helped with the destruction of the entire Shivering Isles navy. Dracula later joined the ground fight where he proved to be a formidable warrior against Sheogorath's forces. Dracula kept fighting even after getting hit by two arrows. Grand General Dracula would later witness Grand General Tony's death. Dracula later figured out Lord Steinbeck had died and ordered a retreat. Dracula returned to the Core with the remaining Illuminati forces and informed Supreme Hunter about Tony and Steinbeck's death. The Time of Reckoning prelude When Supreme Hunter went into depression, Grand General Dracula attempted to assume leadership of the Illuminati. However, other high ranking members tried to claim leadership as well. With lots of high ranking Illuminati members running things how they wanted to with the forces under their command, Dracula would end up leading part of the Illuminati. Since Dracula was technically the highest ranking member, several attempted assassinations were made on Dracula's life. Dracula survived each attempt. After Supreme Hunter got out of depression, Supreme Hunter reclaimed control. Dracula remained a grand general and helped with the conquest of the Omniverse. Dracula would latter attend Supreme Hunter's coronation where Supreme Hunter declared himself as Emperor of the Omniverse. Dracula continued to serve Supreme Hunter. Time of Reckoning Grand General Dracula was present at city hall when Warlord returned. Dracula would latter appear in a conference room where the leaders of The New Order where there was a meeting about how to deal with the Reality Warriors. Grand General Dracula would later be onboard Devastator when the Reality Warriors launched a full scale assault. Dracula would later go to Unbroken. He lead part of The New Order army against part of the Reality Warrior's army in the hangar of Unbroken. Dracula would later leave that battle and accompany Supreme Hunter to an ammunition room. Evil Wardrone, Demon, Nightmare, and Demogoblin arrived at the ammunition room. Dracula entered the room behind them. While Supreme Hunter fought Nightmare and Evil Wardrone, Dracula fought Demogoblin and Demon. During the battle, Demogoblin sliced off Dracula's left arm. Dracula was briefly stunned but continued fighting as if nothing happened. Dracula attempted to convince demon to turn against Demogoblin but Dracula failed. Demon managed to catch Dracula's cape on fire. Demogoblin then launched a blast of fire at Dracula. The blast collided with Dracula which caused him to be thrown across the room and crash into a storage locker marked flammable. The fire on Dracula caused the storage locker to explode, thus destroying the ammunition room (Supreme Hunter, Nightmare, Demogoblin, and Demon had already escaped). Grand General Dracula was killed in the explosion. Category:Illuminati Category:Male Category:Minor antagonist